


if today's become tomorrow, it's all just gone to hell

by catling



Series: Female!Oliver AU [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Gen, Genderswap, girl!Lance, girl!Oliver, the vigilante is unmasked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catling/pseuds/catling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Lance is not an idiot. She just works very hard to not know things that are staring her in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if today's become tomorrow, it's all just gone to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally happy with this, but it was a necessary next chapter.

Quinn Lance is not oblivious. She is--was a detective, for God's sake. She has also known Olivia Queen in one way or another since the girl was a teenager. 

Because of this, she has to work really hard to not know things, to not notice things, sometimes to outright look away from things that are staring her in the face. 

The thing is, even being 99% sure about what she refuses to actually know, she still thinks of the Arrow and Olivia as separate entities. It makes it easier to work with her via the Smoak boy when she doesn't think about how Olivia Queen broke one son's heart and got the other one killed. 

Of course that wasn't how it went down, apparently, because Sam is alive and isn't that just one more damning piece of evidence in the mental file she refuses to open, because the mysterious Vigilante slash Hood slash Arrow or whatever she wants to be called this week just happening to know Sam? Chalk that right up there with Felix Smoak suddenly being promoted to executive assistant on the scale of 'Really? How am I supposed to pretend not to notice this?' 

But she puts it out of her head, because she has to, not only to justify it to herself that she hasn't turned Queen in, but also to justify working with a girl she can barely stand when she's not wearing a hood and shooting arrows at bad guys. 

And maybe it's because she has separated the two, the Arrow and Olivia Queen, so much in her head that she finds herself actually surprised when Olivia shows up on a live feed to rescue Thea from the crazy Australian woman. And show up she does, in full Arrow gear, and it's funny, because for a second Quinn still thinks there will be some trick, that Olivia will get away with it again, but her sister's tied to a chair, and when the woman with a gun tells her to take the hood off, she does. 

Quinn hears the gasps and the whispers of everyone in the station who has just figured out what she tried so hard to avoid knowing, and she knows one thing: Nothing is going to be the same.


End file.
